Le Démon Titan
by Lionne.Fluffy
Summary: Livaï est tourmenté par son passé, mais quand une mystérieuse personne apparaît, le Caporal se doit de tenir une promesse qu'il a faite il y a 15 ans envers un jeune Titan. Eren va se retrouver embarqué dans un monde inconnu, mêlant les Titans et les Démons, ainsi que des secret dont-il ne s'est jamais douté. Survivront-ils à cela ? Leurs avenirs est incertain.


**Salut chers lecteurs !**

**Voici une histoire sur Attaque des Titans mêlant les humains, les Titans et les Démons ! **

**Cela fait 2 ans que je voulais écrire ceci, je remercie d'ailleurs beaucoup Yohana pour son aide, sans elle, je ne suis pas sûre que cette histoire aurait vu le jour !**

**Cette histoire concerne particulièrement Eren et Livaï, ainsi que quelques personnages que je rajouterais. Mais je vous préviens tout de suite: ceci n'est pas un Yaoi ( même si j'adore en écrire ) ! Donc, n'allez rien vous imaginer entre Eren et Livaï, ils auront un lien, mais pas en tant que couple !**

**Bon, je vous ai suffisamment fait patienter ! J'espère que cette histoire vous plaira !**

**Bonne lecture !**

**( HISTOIRE 23 )**

**Le Démon Titan**

**Chapitre 1: Les souvenirs douloureux**

Livaï Ackerman, le Caporal-Chef du Bataillon d'exploration venait de sortir de son bureau, tout en maugréant en silence contre toute la paperasse que cet imbécile d'Erwin lui avait donné à faire ses dernières heures !

Maintenant que tout cela était ENFIN terminé, Livaï se dirigea vers l'un des terrains d'entraînement se trouvant à l'extérieur de la base et s'adossa à un arbre pour faire ce qu'il faisait depuis presque 2 semaines, c'est-à-dire: observer Eren Yeager.

La garde d'Eren lui avait été remise depuis deux semaines après qu'il est "prouvé" qu'il pouvait le maîtriser. Livaï secoua la tête pour chasser cette pensée, il détestait se rappeler de ce qu'il avait fait au gamin et reporta son attention sur lui:

Eren était en train de s'entraîner au corps-à-corps avec Petra Ral, cette dernière avait profité d'un moment d'inattention d'Eren pour l'agripper par le bras et lui faire une prise qui le scotcha au sol !

Livaï retiens de justesse un sourire en voyant ça, mais se ravisa vite. Non, après tout ce qu'il avait fait, il n'avait pas le droit d'être ici à observer le jeune Yeager. Mais cela était plus fort que lui, il aimait et détestait à la fois regarder Eren, ça lui rappelait trop de mauvais souvenirs...

_« PAPA ?! »_

« Euh...Caporal ? »

Livaï sortit de ses sombres pensées en voyant Eren s'approcher craintivement vers lui. Celui-ci continua toujours tremblotant «...on...on m'a dit de vous prévenir que je vais devoir aller voir...le Major Hanji...pour faire des tests...»

Livaï n'écoutait qu'à demi ce que le jeune homme lui disait, ses yeux fixant chaque détail du visage du jeune changeur de Titan, ses traits assez fins et arrondis, ses yeux verts, ses cheveux bruns foncés...il lui ressemblait tellement ! N'en pouvant plus, Livaï détourna les yeux tout en criant froidement « Alors qu'est-ce que tu fais à attendre encore là, gamin ?! »

Eren sursauta aux mots durs de son supérieur, sans plus attendre, il s'éloigna en vitesse pour rejoindre l'intérieur de la base. Livaï le regarda partir avec regret, il détestait parler au jeune homme avec autant de froideur, mais il se maudissait encore plus de voir Eren trembler devant lui comme il le faisait à chaque fois qu'il le voyait depuis ce qui s'était passé au Tribunal Militaire pour obtenir sa garde...Livaï se haïssait tellement plus, en se rappelant ce qu'il avait dû faire au gamin, mais ce qu'il avait horreur par-dessus tout...c'est être incapable de le regarder en face...

Eren passa devant Petra sans faire attention, cette dernière regardait son Caporal avec inquiétude et curiosité. Contrairement à la plupart de ceux qui étaient installés à la base, elle avait noté beaucoup de changements qu'avait son supérieur depuis qu'Eren était ici: il venait toujours observer Eren de loin, que se soit pendant ses entraînements ou ailleurs, quand ils sont dans la même pièce, il avait toujours un œil qui surveillait de près l'adolescent, il s'assurait toujours qu'il soit bien traité et -sûrement le plus étrange- il ne regardait jamais longtemps Eren dans les yeux.

Eren ne le savait pas, mais le soir où le Caporal l'a emmené à la base, il avait exigé que tout le monde fasse attention au jeune Titan et qu'il ne tolérerait pas que quiconque ose essayer de le blesser, il est même allé jusqu'à sortir ses sabres et menacer de découper lui-même les plus têtus qui n'avaient pas compris le message !

Les rares personnes qui avaient remarqué ses changements pensaient que c'était normal que le Caporal garde un œil sur Eren, puisqu'il était "l'espoir de l'humanité".

Mais non, Petra savait qu'il y avait quelque chose en plus, surtout cette manie qu'avait le Caporal de ne jamais regarder Eren en face, à croire...qu'il se reprochait quelque chose vis-à-vis de l'adolescent, mais cela ne pouvait pas être seulement ce qui s'était passé au Tribunal, il y avait autre chose d'encore plus grave. Petra avait pût voir que son supérieur agissait toujours de manière détaché avec le jeune changeur de Titan, mais aussi...avec un fort instinct de protection !

Jamais la jeune femme ne l'avait vu agir ainsi avec quiconque. Peu importe ce qui se passait, elle espérait seulement que rien de grave n'arrive.

**Côté de Livaï **

Livaï avança dans les couloirs tout en ignorant les rares soldats qu'il pouvait croiser**, **préférant continuer son chemin jusqu'au laboratoire d'Hanji, là où c'était rendu Eren.

Livaï détestait quand le jeune homme partait voir Hanji pour qu'elle fasse sur lui ses foutues expériences ! Il savait que ces tests étaient importants, mais merde à la fin ! Eren était un être vivant, pas un objet à utiliser !

Mais il savait être le plus mal placé pour intervenir...sûrement que rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé s'il n'avait pas agis...

_« LIVAÏ, SAUVE-TOI ! »_

Oui...s'il avait écouté et fuis comme lui avait ordonné son père, il n'en serait pas là aujourd'hui...

À peine le Caporal fut arrivé à l'entrée du laboratoire qu'il entendit un bruit de verre brisé derrière la porte, sans réfléchir, Livaï entra en frénésie et s'arrêta net. À l'intérieur du labo, il y avait Hanji, deux autres soldats et Eren, dont ce dernier était allongé sur le sol !

« Eren ! » sans faire attention aux personnes présentes dans la pièce, Livaï se précipita vers l'adolescent inconscient qu'il prit dans ses bras. Eren ne fit rien, il était totalement endormi « Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ! »

Hanji sursauta au ton de son collègue, elle avait déjà vu plusieurs fois Livaï en colère, mais jamais il ne l'avait regardé avec une telle envie de meurtre ! Et bon-sang, c'était terrifiant ! « Je...je lui est juste injecté plusieurs somnifères...pour voir combien de temps il faudrait à son organisme pour tout éliminer...»

Livaï était juste en train de bouillonner de rage, il dût se faire violence pour ne pas sortir un de ses sabres ! Mais sachant que cela n'arrangerait rien à la situation, il préféra se relever et souleva précautionneusement Eren dans ses bras comme une mariée, avant de faire demi-tour.

« Hé ! Mais où tu l'emmènes ?! J'ai encore besoin d'Eren pour... » Hanji essaya de les rattraper, mais Livaï l'a fit taire tout net d'un regard.

« Je me contrefous de tes expériences de merde, quatre yeux ! » lui répond froidement Livaï « Je t'interdis formellement de t'approcher d'Eren pour tout le reste de la journée ! »

Le regard de Livaï était tellement emplit de colère, que cela dissuada Hanji d'essayer d'insister. Le Caporal sortit de la pièce avec le jeune changeur de Titan, laissant 3 soldats dans la totale incompréhension.

De son côté, Livaï eu cette fois la chance de ne croiser personne dans les couloirs -il n'avait absolument pas envie que tous ses idiots s'imaginent des choses en le voyant avec Eren dans ses bras- il pût ainsi arriver à ses appartements privés sans problèmes.

La première pièce était assez simple, il y avait un bureau débordant de papiers diverses regroupés en plusieurs piles, avec un canapé et une fenêtre laissant passer la lumière, la deuxième pièce menait à sa chambre avec un lit à deux places avec une armoire, une table de nuit et quelques chaises, et la dernière pièce qui menait à une salle de bains. Tous étaient propres, ce qui n'avait rien de surprenant.

Livaï allongea précautionneusement Eren sur son lit. Il regarda un instant le jeune homme, ce dernier avait les traits parfaitement détendus, ce qui rassura beaucoup Livaï, s'était la preuve que le jeune homme allait bien, mais il était légèrement pâle, sûrement à cause des différents somnifères. Tout en maudissant les fichus produits d'Hanji, Livaï partit chercher un bol qu'il remplit d'eau froide et reviens en mettant le bol sur la table de nuit, il enleva son foulard qu'il avait autour du coup, le trempa dans le bol d'eau et épongea doucement la tête d'Eren avant de le laisser à sa place.

Livaï resta ainsi pendant de longues minutes à observer le jeune homme endormi, continuant de détailler son visage, avant de finalement baisser les yeux...il lui ressemblait tellement...

Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à faire face à Eren ? Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à lui dire la vérité ?...pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à tenir sa promesse...?

_« Ne sois pas idiot ! Tu te feras facilement tuer ! »_

Oui, Katsuko avait raison...il aurait mieux fait d'écouter son père...mais comme l'idiot qu'il a été, il est resté...

_«...ce n'est pas ta faute Livaï...»_

Si, c'était sa faute...s'il avait fuit, son père serait encore en vie...

_«...Livaï...ça va ?...tu n'es pas...blessé ? » _

Non, il n'a pas été blessé, parce que Katsuko s'était sacrifié pour lui, voilà pourquoi tout était de sa faute...quitte à ce qu'il y est un mort, il aurait préféré mourir à la place de son père...

_« Veille sur lui...promets-le moi Livaï...»_

Oui, il avait promis qu'il veillerait sur lui quitte à y laisser sa vie, ainsi Katsuko était mort en étant rassuré...mais il ne l'a pas fait...il est parti pendant des années sans tenir sa promesse...il avait été faible, il avait déshonoré l'homme qui lui avait tout donné...il se sentait vraiment misérable...

Son attention se reporta sur Eren, sur ses cheveux bruns, ses traits, ses yeux verts derrière ses paupières endormies, même son sourire était identique !

N'en pouvant plus, Livaï sortit de la pièce en frénésie, réussissant de justesse à retenir une larme qui menaçait de couler.

Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à lui dire la vérité ?!

**Plus tard dans la nuit, à des milliers de km du Mur **

Il faisait bien noir sur cette immense plaine, mais dans le ciel dégagé, un immense tourbillon rouge s'ouvrit, laissant tomber une silhouette qui se repositionna au dernier moment sur le sol avec ses grandes ailes de chauve-souris.

Cette silhouette était indéniablement féminine, ses ailes et ses longs cheveux rouges sang étaient les seules choses perceptibles dans la noirceur de la nuit.

« Hé ben, le Monde des Humains n'a quasiment pas changé en 15 ans ! J'espère tout de même que la technologie à un peu évolué ! » elle regarda un peu autour d'elle, avant de faire battre ses ailes pour s'envoler par dessus les plaines et les forêts « Mais bon, pas de temps à perdre ! J'ai trop hâte de revoir comment vont mon petit ouistiti et mon petit prince ! »

**À suivre...**

**Alors, qu'elles sont vos impressions ? J'espère avoir au mieux respecté le caractère de Livaï, parce qu'il est vraiment pas facile à faire !**

**D'après-vous, pourquoi Livaï agit de cette manière avec Eren ?**

**Que lui cache-t-il ?**

**Quels sont leurs liens ?**

**Qui est cette femme qui vient d'apparaître ?**

**Quel est son lien avec Livaï ? **

**N'hésitez pas à mettre un commentaire !**

**À plus pour un nouveau chapitre ou une nouvelle Fanfiction !**


End file.
